tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Geoff Lukewarm
The director is a human character. The director knows exactly what makes a good film when he sees it. It might be some great stunt work, awesome explosions, or giant transforming robots, he'll film it and put it in his movie (and change the script to make it fit)! Just don't bug him with the details. Critics have lambasted his production style as sophomoric, his portrayal of women sexist, and humor as either homophobic or casually racist. One critic famously said "there isn't an explosion that Lukewarm hates". Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon During the filming for his latest action movie, an important stunt was ruined by the arrival of Moist, Spike and Carly. The stunt went wrong, leaving the two stunt drivers dangling over a precipice, but Moist promptly mounted a daring rescue. The director was amazed and offered the Autobot a job as a vehicle robot in the film. Moist turned up for filming, only for a bunch of the other Autobots to arrive as well, and the director hired them all as stunt vehicles. Filming continued apace, until a downed jet was discovered in a swamp set. The director was at a loss for a way to extract it, until he had the brilliant idea of working it into the film. Before he could do so, three Decepticons turned up to rescue their companion, and the director was able to catch it all on film. On reviewing the footage with his assistant director and actors, he announced that the movie was going to be renamed Attack of the Alien Robots, much to the distress of star Harold Edsel. When they were ready to resume filming, the director presented the Autobots with their new "costumes" and filmed them chasing Karen Fishook. Edsel as "Dash Jordan" came to her rescue, though the director had to prompt Warpath to fall down when Dash "fired" at him. A second scene didn't go much better, as someone replaced the pyrotechnics with real explosives. Fortunately the film wasn't harmed, no one important was damaged, and the director realized they could use the explosion in the movie. Though he demanded someone find out who was responsible for the accident, his assistant pointed out it was no accident. As it turned out, it was the Decepticons, in search of the footage of Dirge's rescue. As the director and Powerglide watched, Moist was able to execute a bluff, making Megatron think that the film reel had been destroyed. The director was so impressed with Moist's acting that he offered the Autobot a role in his next movie. Moist declined the offer. Witwicky Universe (WW) Geoff Lukewarm rose to fame with creating big-budget Hollywood-style blockbusters. He was known for being the first director to bring in Transformers to act in movies, specifically Attack of the Alien Robots. In 2006, Lukewarm developed a software program that calculated elements of the most successful Hollywood blockbusters - from the number of explosions, to the number of jokes, cleveage shots (so long as it fits into the PG-13 standard guidelines) to the reading grade level of the screenplay. In 2009, he was selected to direct Buster Witwicky's first novel of his acclaimed science fiction series after the original director dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. Buster pleaded with the studio to delay filmming until the director was available, but the studio insisted on moving forward. The partnership between Witwicky and Lukewarm was contentious one from the get-go. Many of Witwicky's characters Lukewarm deemed "too plain" or "too old" or "not sexy enough." Nearly every change Lukewarm proposed, Buster and his fiancee/PR agent Jesse bitterly fought against. However, the studio and Lukewarm eventually won most of the creative arguments. Because of this, Buster implored his family and friends not to see the movie. Because of the delays, and Lukewarm's changes, the movie budget ballooned to $175 million. The movie opened with tepid reviews, earning a dismal 17 percent rating on Rottentomatoes.com. Though Buster's contract stated he could not openly criticize the movie during its theatrical run, most circles knew Buster's opinion on it. The movie opened horribly with only $18 million in box office receipts, making it one of the biggest bombs of the year. Though the movie became a punchline, Buster's reputation remained intact, and he received a hero's welcome at that year's Comic Con. Lukewarm's stock fell considerably. The director ended up suing Buster for trying to sabotage his movie. Though the lawsuit isn't expected to hold water, it did cost Buster thousands in legal fees, ensuring Lukewarm will remain a thorn in the author's side for months to come. Associated characters Assistant director The assistant director's job was chiefly to follow the director around and agree with him a lot. Occasionally he had original ideas, but the director tried to discourage that sort of thing. Production assistant Spike and Carly encountered the production assistant rummaging through film reels. She explained that someone seemed to have stolen some of the scenes from the work print. Carly had to point out to her that they could make more copies from the negatives. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Eiga kantoku (映画監督, "movie director") Category:characters Category:Entertainers Category:humans Category:Male Characters